Then You Came Along
by omgitsadrakonrun
Summary: Percy gets a new roommate. What he didn't know is that she's a girl. A gorgeous girl. High school drama, dark family secrets and Percabeth. Camp Half-Blood characters involved.
1. She's Living With ME!

Today a girl I have never met is coming to live with us out of the blue. Mom decided to rent out the extra room in the house to a student. Now any other guy would be insanely happy that a girl would be coming to live with them…I on the other hand am sulking in my room.

"PERCY! Come say hi to our guest." Groaning, I forced myself to go downstairs.

"Hey. I'm Percy Jackson." I mumbled, looking at my feet.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Annabeth Chase." said a clear high voice.

I glanced up, then stared and then gaped. She was seriously cute; blonde hair that looks incredibly soft and shone and the face of a goddess. She was way better then the girls around here.

"So Percy", my mom said breaking my thoughts. "I was thinking that you should take Annabeth around town so she can get her bearings and get her registered at school".

"Do I have to?" I replied in a flat tone.

"Outside please." she said, oh here it comes. We went out into the hall.

"Percy her family trusted us with taking care of her, she hasn't done anything to you and you're treating her this way? Please just try to be nice to her."

"Do I have to?" same tone.

She shot me the _do it or no dinner for a week look _and yes she has done that before. Shoulders slumped I walked back into the room.

I beckoned Annabeth to follow me out, she thanked mom and followed, unphased about my response. We went to the garage where I kept my pride and joy…my car. A Chevy Impala; I worked five jobs to get this thing.

"So do we push this rusted object around town?" sniffed Annabeth. Huh, I wonder if she was offended from before.

"You could always run after me while I drive ahead." I replied coolly. She shot me a dirty look. I guess she's not used to people talking back to her. She got in shotgun, arms crossed, tight jawed and glaring ahead.

I backed out and headed to the school. "It actually moves." she mumbled. Gah, are all cute girls this bitchy? Well...I was the one who started it...ugh.

"Look I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this, having someone live with us. Can we start fresh?"

Her face softened up a bit. "Yeah me to, I'm still adjusting. I'm sorry, fresh start it is."

"So", might as well get to know her, "how come you're living here? Wouldn't you want to be with you parents?"

Her stone face is back. "No" she says in a tone that ended the conversation.

30 minutes of awkward silence later.

"My dad left me and my mom when I was a baby, I've never met him." I spat out. Don't ask why is said it. Hell, it just came out and why am I telling her? Sometimes I confuse myself.

She turned slowly to look at me. She gave me a look and it was like I could feel what she was trying to say: "_Hey it's ok, look your doing fine on your own"._ I smiled back.

She then yelled "BRAKE YOU MORON!" I was that close to hitting old man Dionysus (damn so close, I joke...). I heard him screaming something about drunk teenagers or something so I flipped him the bird and Annabeth laughed. Huh, so she can be human.

I stopped outside the school; Annabeth had to register for classes.

"I'll wait for you here, just come back when you're done registering." I pointed to the swarm of students and the booths of teachers.

"Alright, thanks Percy." she said and went off to pick courses.

I laid back for a snooze while thinking of what to do with the rest of summer and the classes in the fall.

"Percy?" someone called from outside the window. I jolted awake, it was Rachel.

I'm kind of...fond of her? Yeah I like her and so does every other guy in this town. She's got a freckly face with dimples and dark red hair.

"Uwaha" was my stunning response; she giggled making me blush more.

"HIRACHELWATSUP" I almost yelled. Nice recovery Percy. *face palm*.

She laughed and said "Yeah, I'm done registering, just heading home. I saw you and thought I'd say hi."

"Would you like a ride home?" I asked, praying to god that I didn't sound desperate.

"Really? Thanks Percy!" she smiled, making my mouth slightly gape.

I drove her home talking about our summers and the classes we were taking. Honestly, probably the best part of my summer was this moment...I need a hobby.

"Here we are." I said pulling up in front of her house.

"Thanks Percy, I'll see you when school starts!" she hugged me and waved before she went inside.

I drove home in a daze, almost hitting Dinoysus again.

"Mom I'm home!" I walked into the kitchen for some grub. I got in around 11:00.

"Hey you two how was...where's Annabeth?" mom asked looking around.

"Who?" I asked with my mouth full of food, just as I heard the front door open and slam shut.

_Hey look it's the new girl_, my brain registered. _Damn she looks mad, I'd hate to be the person she's pissed...ah crap._

Then she let out a shriek and charged me.

**Ok so there goes my first fanfic.**

**How was it? Love? Hate? Heads up it is NOT a Prachel  
>Review please...hope you enjoyed this! I'll update soon.<strong>


	2. Open mouth, Insert Foot

Once when I was a kid I was chased by a pit bull. That seems like heaven compared to a bloodthirsty Annabeth chasing me around the kitchen.

"Enough!" mom yelled, she never raises her voice so she must be really mad right now.

Oh damn Annabeth is going to get it.

"Percy" you mean Annabeth.

"How could you leave her behind?" you mean how could you try to kill my only son?

After a shouting match I was sent to my room with no dinner for a week. See it happens.

Before I went upstairs I caught my breath and said evenly to the psycho "You don't belong here, you should leave".

"That's two weeks" mom said putting her arm around Annabeth.

I stomped upstairs, and shoot a glance at her. Her face was shocked and pale. Good.

Trying to get some sleep. My happiness from hanging out with Rachel all but gone. Did I regret it? Hell no. School was going to start in a couple of weeks, which means I wouldn't see Annabeth much so it all works out. I could actually make a move on Rachel...yeah work on that later.

It's been a week since she tried to decapitate me, I haven't said a word to her besides she always walks away if we were in the same room.

But I still noticed little things about her. She likes the same music as me and frowns when she has crust on her toast.

Whatever, it's not like I meant to leave her. If she isn't going to apologise then I really shouldn't care.

"Remember what I told you when you met her?"

Me and mom where outside in the garden. It was a perfect day, the sun was warming and the breeze was soft but cooling.

"About no dinner? Yeah I can see my ribs now" not really.

"About her being our responsibility" she said evenly.

I shrugged, well come on its not like she's my sister right or even a friend anymore. Wait, were we even friends? Well there was that moment in the car where I was happy to have her around. Nah, she hates me I hate her. Simple.

"I talked to her that night Percy. She was going to apologize right there and then, but you had to say those horrible things to her." Not simple. Damn it.

"She didn't do anything wrong, you know that" mom finished.

It felt like a ton of guilt had dropped on me. She wanted to say sorry and I didn't even give her a chance.

"Yeah, I regret it now mom, I shouldn't have acted like that, so much for a fresh start"

"What's that about a fresh start?"

"Nothing" I headed to the door "I'm going to go apologize to her and I'm sorry for upsetting you to mom".

She smiled "Your father would have been proud of you".

"Mom, who was-"

"Not yet sweetie" she quickly looked away "Not yet, one day I promise"

One problem at a time I guess. Walking upstairs I tried to remember things about "dad". What he looked like, how did he sound like? All I remember was a smile and the smell of the sea.

I always loved the sea, ever since I was little. We don't have that much money but mom always took me on a trip to the beach every year. I don't know, but when I'm there it just feels...right...like I belong there. Wonder if dad was a sailor or something.

Focus Percy. I knocked on her door "Annabeth. Can I talk to you?" The door was open.

It smelled like her, lemon and roses, I DO NOT memorize how she smells just noticed that's all. Don't judge, it smells good.

There was a piece of paper on the ground. _I'm sorry, I'll leave._

* * *

><p><strong>Haha cliffy ftw :D<strong>

_yeah i know you guys hate it but w/e and credits 2 my beta athenagal22  
><em>

_update as soon as i can but i want to make the next one REALY good_

_review plz!  
><em>


	3. Not Until I Have My Say

**Hey guys sorry for the wait wanted to make it good**

**Dedicating this one to my girl :) hope you enjoy it**

I stared at the note for a long time until it sunk in. Was I that heartless to her?

I'm not a jerk; sure I'm somewhat sarcastic but I never try to intentionally hurt someone...but I did.

Annabeth is hurt. Annabeth is hurt because of me.

That was the thought that struck me out of my daze. Before I knew what was happening I was sprinting down the stairs and grabbed my keys. I had my arm reaching for the door when my mom stuck her head out of the living room.

"Is everything ok with you two now?" she asked.

I didn't turn around, I don't lie to her and I wasn't starting now. "No mom, but I'm going to make it right". A minute passed, I still hadn't budged and mom still didn't say anything; Annabeth was getting further and further and me sending me into a slight panic.

"Well you should hurry up Percy, dinner is going to be ready for Annabeth soon."

I grimaced, she said for Annabeth not Percy, but bolted to the garage.

_Racing down the street trying to get my head in order_

Ok she said she is leaving. Hell no to that, not until I've had my say. That means out of town. She is probably heading back to her parents.

Damn she must be really upset if she is going back there, I'm not an idiot I know she has issues with them.

Not to mention VERY pissed off at me. Queue mental image of her throwing me in front of a train.

Ouch run over by a train. A train. Trains take you away. _A train station._

I did a U-turn in the middle of an intersection earning a lot of honks and cusses. I stomped the pedal to the floor and headed to the station.

The quickest way to leave here would be by train. I know she's there. She has to be.

I parked outside the station and ran to the platform. The place was deserted I ran up and down looking for her.

There she was sitting on a bench.

She had a backpack slung over her shoulder and a suitcase a next to her.

I was running toward her but couldn't help but stop and stare.

Gorgeous didn't seem a strong enough word to express how she looked like. The sun was setting but there was enough to light her face up showing off her damn good looks. Her hair seemed to catch the fading light making her a beacon in the dark.

Can the drooling I yelled at myself, you came here to do something...what was that again? She must have heard me running toward her because she turned to look at me.

Her face flickered form surprise to fury in a second. She whipped her head back and acted like she didn't see me. Well this will be easy.

I sat down next to her, she tensed up. What was I supposed to say.

If she had just stayed home I could have apologized and we would have been fine.

Minutes ticked by and neither of us had said anything.

It was like in the car all over again, but this time I couldn't spit anything out.

"Why the hell are you here?" she asked breaking the silence. Screw it lets just go with it.

"I came to bring you back home".

"That place isn't my home" she said dismissively.

"Yeah because a place where you don't like to be is home right? Like your parents house" That struck her nerves.

"You don't know anything about me, you jerk off" she said, every syllable dripping with anger.

I pushed on, she was going to hear this whether she wanted to or not.

"I know you like your toast with the crust off, you like singing along when listening to music, you like architecture and you like using shampoo that smells like roses or lemons".

I didn't know where this was coming from but it felt like a mental damn had broken down and my thoughts were rushing.

She stared at me slack jawed. Still not done.

"I know you run away from your problems. You ran away from your parents and now you're running away from me".

That brought her back to Earth. "Who the hell do you think you are? Acting like you know me". Her voice cracked and she looked away, I was right.

"I'm your friend" I said simply.

"What kind of friend tells you that should leave and that they don't belong here?" she said scathingly.

"The same one that would come after you because they seriously regret it"

She opened her mouth and closed. Then did it again.

"I'm used to being told to leave " she choked "No one cares".

I didn't know what to say to her.

I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her. She was too shocked to react.

"Percy what are you."

"I care so stay here. With me."

* * *

><p><strong>OHHHH what will happen next?<br>**

**I got a couple ideas ;) but your going to have to suffer a little wait :D  
><strong>

**IDK my first shot at a bit of romance**

**review please! Throw me some ideas of what YOU would like to see**


	4. Complicated

**This one is a bit longer then the previous chapters.  
><strong>

**Going to try for 2 chapters a week.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Hugging Annabeth was dangerous and idiotic to say the least. Telling her that I care about her?<p>

God, I should just throw myself in front of the train and save her the trouble.

Right when I thought that I felt her hands hug me back. Now I was the one who was shocked.

She buried her head in my neck that lemony-rosy smell enveloped me. We stayed like that for a while, and then she shoved me away.

"I'm hungry, let's go" she said simply.

Then she turned and walked toward the parking lot.

While I stood there frozen like a statue trying to grasp how I had the guts to do the unspeakable things I just did.

"Hey! Remember to grab my bags" she called.

_Alright, she didn't kill you so hurry up and do what she tells you_.

I grabbed them and stumbled after Annabeth, my gut was telling me this wasn't over yet...damn.

We drove home in silence. Why are there always silences between us?

She seemed perfectly at ease while I was having a mini panic attack.

WHAT in THE HELL was going on? I had just hugged and told a girl that I hated that I cared about her.

The most horrific part, I meant what I said. Does this mean I like her?

Ha-ha, yeah as if we could have feelings for each other, phew.

_So then why did you go after her? _I hate my conscious, always bringing up things I would rather not look at.

Well because mom would be pissed off of course.

_Ok, then why did you hug her and tell her to stay?_

I had to say something to get her to stay.

Well its true part of me was thinking that, but there is one issue that I refused to look at.

Why did Annabeth decide to stay after I told her I care?

...

When we walked inside I noticed another problem. Mom.

What am I going to tell her? She'll see Annabeth's bags and understand.

Then they'll have stuffed Percy for dinner. I got a mental image of me greased up, cooked, on a silver platter with an apple in my mouth.

She heard the front door open and came out of the kitchen drying her hands.

"Oh are you two together now?" she asked with a playful smile. "Staying out so late" she added.

Honestly, I have no way of describing what went through my head when she made her "joke".

Oh I got one; imagine every train in the world being derailed or an army of monkeys stampeding down the street mauling people. That is pretty accurate.

While my overloaded brain shut down, Annabeth laughed and said "No Ms. Jackson, I wanted to buy this suitcase because my other one tore a bit."

"Oh I see that was very nice of you Percy".

Sweet, we can get past this, way to go Annabeth! I don't like to lie but Annabeth is taking care of it.

"Dinner's ready so go wash up".

"Ok, thanks for the driving me Percy" she said not looking at me, she went upstairs.

"You can eat too" mom said pointedly at me.

"Ok I'll be back down in a bit".

I was halfway up the stairs when mom said "You know I don't remember Annabeth leaving with you when you left".

I am so screwed.

"Oh I must be getting old" she laughed.

"Haha, not you mom" I laughed weakly.

I turned around and was about to sprint.

"If you ever hurt her and make her leave again Percy Jackson, I will tie YOU to a train and ship you off".

Almost wet myself.

...

Dinner was nice, seeing as I hadn't had it in a while.

Mom talked to me normally as if she'd forgotten what almost happened, fat chance she did.

Ok mom problem was solved, kind of, that just left one other one.

I kept stealing glances at Annabeth; we were going to have to talk sometime.

Me and Annabeth offered to do the dishes, mom said she was tired and went off to bed.

She washed and I dried. There was a moment when her hand brushed mine as she passed me a plate and I felt slight tingle.

_Say something you idiot!_

"Annabeth can we talk?"

"I'm tired another time ok?" she said quickly, then darted off upstairs before I could say anything else.

Leaving me with some dirty plates and a feeling someone had punched me in the stomach.

...

I'm lying in bed, thinking about everything that happened in the past few hours.

I was stressed to a breaking point with Annabeth, mom, Annabeth, school starting soon and oh yeah Annabeth.

No guy would deny that she is hot as hell, but she is a complete bitch at times. Sigh, maybe she's like that for a reason.

I maybe an idiot (shocking) but I know that she has some dark secrets.

Ugh I need a drink. Maybe that would help me sleep. I got out of bed and opened the door.

And there was Annabeth.

Wearing a tank top. Really short shorts.

God why do you hate me so much?

"Hi" she said timidly.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Um, can I come in Percy it's kind of cold"

Well if you put on some more damn clothing then maybe it wouldn't be "Yeah sure" I said. What? I wasn't going to say that.

She walked in and sat on my bed. Ok, I just leaned against the wall and faced her.

"Look about what happened at the station" we both said and laughed nervously.

"You first" I said.

"Thank you for coming after me, I was really happy" she said then blushed.

My face was a bit warm. "Well I was being an ass anyways" I stammered.

"Percy when you said" she paused "You cared about me" she said slowly.

"Oh yeah well you know I meant that I would have felt bad if you left and I didn't apologize".

"You said for me to stay with you". She gazed at me with those gray stormy eyes, even in the dark they shined.

"Annabeth I-".

"I don't know what is happening between us, but nothing can happen" her voice broke in the end.

Every part of me screamed to hug and comfort her, but what she said had rooted me where I stood.

"Yeah I know" I said quietly.

"Percy it's not you, I just can't -".

"Annabeth" I cut in "I know there are things that you can't tell me but I'm your friend, if you need help I'm here."

She stared at me, then got up and hugged me.

"Thank you, you're a good friend".

"Anytime" I said clumsily patting her back.

She said goodnight and left. I got into bed and sighed.

She's still here and we are friends.

I know I should be relieved and I am, but I was so sad.

* * *

><p><strong>OUCH yeah I'm pretty sure every one can relate to the last 2 lines.<strong>

**There will be a lot more chapters, I'm going to introduce so more characters. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
><strong>


	5. The Best of Friends

**Here you go guys a bit undramatic compared to the others but hey have to have them. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" We're going to be late because of you" said Annabeth as she beat me with a pillow.<p>

"Mmmm five more minutes" I mumbled.

I heard her walk away and let out a sigh of relief which was quickly replaced with a yelp. I was drenched in cold water and had fallen out of bed.

I wiped the water out of my eyes to look up at a grinning Annabeth holding a bucket.

"See now you can skip the shower and just get dressed" She said.

I gaped at her.

"Nice teddy bear boxers by the way" she added.

"You. Are. DEAD" I growled.

I chased after her screaming threats around the house.

"PERCY JACKSON PUT SOME CLOTHES ON" mom yelled.

It's been two weeks since we had our talk that night in my room. We were kind of awkward for the first few days after it but then we got a long just fine after.

Well besides times where we annoy the hell out of each other and try to kill each other, but yeah otherwise we're good.

...

"Oh come on you have to admit it was funny Percy" said Annabeth still giggling.

I just stared ahead with my jaw clenched.

We were driving to school, first day back from summer.

It was VERY hard to keep my eyes on the road; Annabeth looked like a million bucks. She was wearing a short sleeved dress shirt and skirt (school uniform), but wow she was amazing.

I had to wear a dress shirt and dress pants and they were really itchy. Who the hell came up with the idea to wear this stuff to school?

"Here look I got in on my phone. Haha this is never going to get old".

I smacked my head on the steering wheel and let it drone on.

"Brake" she said.

"Hmmm?"

"You almost ran over that old guy again".

I looked at the rear view mirror and say old man Dinoysus shaking his fist at me.

"JACKSON" he roared "JUST WAIT UNTIL-". He got cut off half way because we were out of hearing distance.

...

I pulled up to St. Chiron's Secondary School. Man I missed this place so many good memories and it was our senior year to.

The moment we got out people started staring at us, mostly guys. Then I noticed that they were ogling Annabeth.

I felt a burning acidic sensation in the pit of my stomach and felt an urge to rip their eyes from sockets. WOAH. Where the hell did that come from?

WHACK.

Someone smacked me across the head. I turned around with my fist clenched and then lowered my hand.

It was my friend Grover. He was my oldest friend we grew up together since we were in diapers. He had curly brown hair and a square like face. He had gotten taller over the summer and had a goatee.

"Finally hit puberty and grew a beard?" I said rubbing the back of my head.

He laughed and extended his hand "How have you been man?"

I grabbed his wrist and twisted it "Not bad you?" I smirked while he was on his knees yelling "mercy!"

I let him go and got up wincing then caught sight of Annabeth and started staring. He wasn't really that good with girls. Not saying I am either but well better than him.

"Oh yeah, Annabeth this is Grover".

"Hey Grover what's up?" she said.

He was still staring at her; guess Annabeth has that affect on all guys.

"You can pick your jaw of the ground anytime Grover" said a sharp voice form behind us.

My other best friend, Thalia Grace, came up to Grover and yanked his goatee pulling some hairs out.

He yelped "Thalia! It took me all of summer to grow that!"

"Uh huh, maybe you should have hit puberty faster G-man."

She was tough as nails and kind of pretty. Guys like her but every time they came up to her they would cower and run away.

She had spiky black hair and cold as ice blue eyes with a personality to match it.

We became friends after she beat me up in third grade. In my defence I only lost because I wouldn't hit a girl.

"Hey Annabeth" she smiled (that's rare) "I'm Thalia, don't worry I won't drool over you".

"Haha nice to meet you Thalia".

"So are you Percy's girl? No wonder he hasn't talked to us in a month" Thalia shot me an annoyed look.

"Way to be subtle there Thalia" I muttered.

"Nooo, I live with him" then she backtracked as Thalia and Grover's eyebrows shot up "as in the extra room, I'm from out of town" she said quickly.

"Ahhhh" said Thalia and Grover glancing at me.

"Come on let's figure out what class we're in" said Grover.

We started heading to the board where it showed everyone's home room.

Thalia was walking up head with Annabeth pointing out stuff around the school.

"You get all the luck man" Grover grumbled.

"The hell I do" I laughed.

"Oh come on Percy getting to live with a girl like THAT" he titled his toward Annabeth.

"Hey man we can find you a girl easy here" I said trying to cheer him up.

"They don't make them like her around here though" he sighed.

Just then I spotted Rachel talking with her friends. She caught sight of me, waved and smiled.

I felt my face get warm "They make them find around here" I answered.

...

"KICK OFF PARTY!" someone yelled out. Then it was echoed back across the school.

OHHHHH almost forgot about it.

"Kick off party?" Annabeth asked looking at the people whooping and cheering.

"It's this awesome party we throw down at the beach at the start of term" Grover explained enthusiastically. "Lasts till dawn and it is INSANE!"

"Can we go?" Annabeth asked eagerly.

"Of course we are" Thalia answered impatiently "Come on I want to see whose class I'm in.

We made it to the board but it was mobbed by students.

"Guess we have to wait" said Annabeth.

"Yeah ok" Thalia said as she began literally throwing people over her shoulder.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" said a guy and shoved her.

Before any of us could react she clocked him and he was flat on his back. Well...whatever gets us there faster I guess.

"Not surprised she beat you up when you were a kid" Grover muttered.

I'm going to ignore that.

"Ugh, I can't find my name" someone said next to me.

It was Rachel, I recoiled in surprise.

"Oh, hey Rachel".

"Hey Percy! Hi Grover, Thalia and..."

"This is Annabeth".

"Hello, I haven't seen you around here before did you just move to town?"

"Yeah I just moved in with Percy" Annabeth replied.

"Ohhhhh..." said Rachel as she looked from me to Annabeth.

"We. Are. Roommates" I said trying not to yell.

I swear I should be carrying around a sign saying "not dating this girl" with and arrow pointing toward Annabeth.

"Like Percy can get a girl like Annabeth" Thalia snorted.

Rachel laughed. "I'm sure Percy can get any girl he likes" and smiled at me.

Grover was trying not to laugh, Thalia was too busy with the board and Annabeth ...was smirking at me.

Oh she isn't going to drop this.

"Um Percy?" Rachel asked timidly "Are you going to the beach party tonight?"

"Y-y-yeah" I stammered.

"Oh that's good I was hoping to see you there" she gave me a shy smile.

I turned back to the board so I wouldn't say anything stupid.

We all looked for another minute then said at the same time "Hey, I found my name". Then we all pointed to the same block.

...

First day back and I'm in the same class with my friends and with Rachel. I mean she's my friend but like...well you know, again I confuse myself.

"Damn man how do all the hot girls just drop into your lap" Grover grumbled from his desk next to me.

We were in our classroom. Me and Grover were lounging in our desks talking about the party.

"What are you talking about? I suck with girls" I said perplexed.

"Why can't I just find a girl that likes me? Is it so hard to love the G-man" he asked.

"Well stop calling yourself the "G-Man" and maybe it would be possible" I replied. And ducked as he threw and eraser at me.

"Hi Grover" said a girl and hurried past us, blushing furiously.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Oh Juniper or something, she's been following me around all summer" he asked and heaved a sigh.

I stared at him.

"What?"

I jerked my head to Juniper who was sitting in the back staring at Grover then pointed to him.

"Dude you know I suck at Charades, what are you...oh".

"There you go buddy".

"So what are you going to do about Rachel" he asked.

"What?" I asked startled.

"You guys were making googly eyes at each other before, it took all my effort not to puke" he said rolling his eyes.

"I don't know man, like I said I suck with girls"

"Rachel Dare likes you and your saying you suck with girls, I knew I should have whacked you harder" he said shaking his head.

"Who's you little girlfriend Grover" Thalia asked

Her, Annabeth, and Rachel came and sat around us.

"None of you business" Grover huffed.

"Does this mean you're breaking up with your Megan Fox poster?" she asked.

He groaned and slumped forward on his desk as we all laughed.

"Settle down you lot, class is about to start" said a familiar voice.

I looked up into the triumphant face of old man Dinoysus.

I heard Annabeth gasp in recognition.

He smiled evilly at me, I knew instantly that my day was about to be ruined.

"Ah Jackson how have you been?"

"Not bad...sir" I almost called him old man

"Well I was almost run over my some idiotic teenager and his dumb blonde" he replied.

I jumped out of my seat but Grover grabbed my shoulder and pushed me down.

I felt corrosive hatred to that fat stupid pig.

"Pity they didn't, we wouldn't have to look at your ugly mug then" I said as everyone gasped.

Like I give a shit, I didn't care if he insulted me but calling Annabeth that crosses the freaking line. I wanted to rip him limb for limb.

"Detention" he said in an oily voice. Whatever.

I could feel Annabeth's eyes on me and I looked over. She had that look on her face that night in my room when I told her I would be there for her and mouthed "thank you".

I felt a little better inside, well more than better.

The rest of the class passed by since it was the first day we didn't do that much work. People were chatting away about the party still and it hit me that I wasn't going to be able to go because of that jackass.

I had a feeling that he knew about the party and decided to stop me from going as payback for almost running over him on well multiple occasions.

When class ended, everyone rushed out to go home and get ready. My friends were kind of slow and offered to wait for me.

"Nah you guys" I waved them off "have fun I'll be fine".

They gave me sympathetic looks but knew better then to stay.

"Annabeth" I tossed her my keys "don't worry I can walk home, go home and get ready".

She looked at me and was going to say something but then left leaving me with Dinoysus.

...

He just made me lines over and over while commenting about how sad it was for me to miss the party if only I had better control over my mouth.

Took all myself restraint not to jam my pen down his throat.

Funny he made me write "I will learn to drive better". Ha.

"Alright that's enough for today" he finally said. It was dark outside.

"Today?" I asked.

"Yes you can continue tomorrow" he grinned.

I ran out before I could break his face.

I sat on the curb outside. Everyone would probably be at the party by now and seeing as I didn't have my car I wouldn't make it at all.

Damn I wanted to see Rachel. She looked really happy that I was coming.

At least Annabeth would be having fun with them, which made me smile.

I sighed got up and started to head in the direction of my house.

"Jeez took you long enough" someone said.

I whirled around.

It was Annabeth. She was sitting on the hood of my car.

"What the hell? Why aren't you at the party?"

"Well there was no way that I was going without out you now as I" she shrugged and smiled.

She was still in her uniform; she waited for me even after everyone had gone.

I felt that flicker in my chest like when I hugged her at the station. Just a bit, a little flame.

"Plus I get to see you make googly eyes at Rachel" she smiled knowingly "Oh, Percy you've got it BAD!"

"Gah, you're unbelievable!" I yelled and slid into the driver's seat.

"Oh I should show her that video form the morning, who knows maybe she likes teddy bear boxers".

I smacked my head on the wheel for the second time today as she cried with laughter.

She annoys the hell out of me but seeing her happy makes me smile every time.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww now that's a good friend :D or maybe something more hahah<br>**

**We're going to have to wait and see!**

**Review please!  
><strong>


	6. Shattering

**Let me make this clear PERCABETH for LIFE! :D**

**Decided to throw you guys a bone and give you some romance**.

**Brace yourselves...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"How long does it take you to get ready?" I yelled form the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Shut it Percy" Annabeth called back.

Sure I sleep in and get water dumped on me but she can take as long as she wants to get ready.

"Ohhhh you look so handsome" mom said as I sighed.

Well hell I did clean up a little. I jelled my hair a bit and I wore a black button down with charcoal slacks.

"You got all dressed up for your date with Annabeth" she sighed "My boy is growing up".

That I did not do. Ok maybe a little.

"MOM! It's not a date!" I said exasperated.

"She did wait for you after school didn't she" she said triumphantly.

I sighed, she did it for me.

Honestly, I'm having a hard time with the whole Annabeth-me issue.

Hell I thought the issue was solved until an hour ago...and it just got worse.

"Alright I'm ready".

Annabeth was walking down the stairs. In slow motion (to me anyways).

Her hair was tied back but some of it fell over her face. She was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a cardigan.

If looks could kill I would have been slaughtered. To say she was beautiful was probably the biggest understatement ever uttered.

"Earth to Percy. Hello is anyone there" she asked impatiently.

"You look like an angel" I said without thinking...again.

Annabeth froze. Ah crap.

"You look pretty good to" she said looking away.

Her cheeks were flaming her look even cuter.

"Awwww" my mom said.

"Come on we don't want to keep everyone waiting" said Annabeth rolling her eyes.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out.

Screw everyone else I just want you to myself tonight.

...

"So where are we headed?" said Annabeth.

"The beach, it's a bonfire this year" I said backing out of the driveway.

We were quiet for a long time. I was still thinking about her grabbing my hand.

To someone looking at us they would think that we were...together.

But me and Annabeth know we aren't like that. It's not like Annabeth...her blushing and saying I look good...no she couldn't.

"So Rachel's going to be happy to see you" she said with a little edge.

Who was that again? Oh yeah.

"Maybe I'm not going to see her" I replied.

The scary part is part of me meant that.

She didn't say anything or even look at me.

It's not like I was hoping for anything, I just wanted to see how she would react.

I was steering with one hand and I felt her other hand slide under the other. I closed my hand around hers and brought it to my lips. It didn't feel right...it was bloody perfect.

We made it to the beach and could see the fires burning a short distance away.

She let go of my hand but walked close to me. Her hand would brush mine from time to time and I would resist the urge to grab hold of it.

People were dancing, others were standing around talking and some were in the water.

I saw Thalia and she waved us to come over.

"Wow you showed up" she said.

"Yeah I got a ride" I said evasively.

"Oh with who?" she pressed on.

"I waited for him" said Annabeth.

"Awwww that's so cute" said Thalia.

Neither Annabeth or I said anything or even looked uncomfortable.

Thalia looked surprised then gave me an approving smile.

"So where's Grover?" I asked.

Thalia smirked and jerked her head back.

Grover was making out with Juniper near the water.

"It looks like someone glued their mouths together doesn't it?" commented Thalia.

Me and Annabeth laughed, I was happy for the G-man.

"Well you guys can start sticking your tongues in each other's mouths now" Thalia said walking away.

That fazed, us we glanced at each other then looked away.

"Um so do you want to go for a walk or som-" I started.

Then someone threw their arms around my neck and squealed "Percccccyyy!"

It was Rachel. I don't think I would ever be NOT happy to see her.

"Hey I knew you would come!" she said and pecked me on the cheek.

Annabeth looked at us for a second "Well have fun" then stormed off.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Rachel asked. Hell freaking yes you did.

"Nah" I said.

"Well come on" she said giggling and pulled me from where I really wanted to be.

...

We sat down on a log and she started talking but I wasn't really paying attention.

I was mulling over how Annabeth's hair moved when she stomped off and how her hand could be so damn warm.

Man I want to...I don't know I feel so torn.

"Hey are you listening to me?" Rachel asked.

"No not really" I said without remorse.

"I don't want to talk anyways" she said.

Then she started kissing me.

Wow, damn this is what every guy dreams of. Having a hot girl want YOU and making out with her on the beach.

I always did like Rachel. She smelled like cinnamon.

Wait...I always _did _like her? Oh boy...

I broke away and held her away when she tried to kiss me again. She looked hurt but I had to do this.

"I'm sorry I can't do this".

"But I thought you liked me?"

"I do-well I did but" I started then she covered my mouth with her hand.

"I know Percy" she smiled and kissed my cheek "Well start running idiot".

I smiled and ran back.

I was leaving what every guy wanted. Only thing is it wasn't what I wanted.

I wanted Annabeth.

...

I found Thalia "Having fun with Rachel?" she asked.

"She's not the one I want" I said.

"Well I'm flattered Percy but I'm way out of your league" she smiled.

Oh dear god. "Not you idiot" I growled.

She laughed and then said uncomfortably "Took you long enough but you might be late".

"Where is she?"

"She went off with Luke Castellan".

No...there are a lot of things said about Luke and none are good. Like him and girls for instance.

"This is the part where you run after her and win her over" said Thalia nudging me.

...

I looked around for Annabeth, I had to tell her how I felt and get her away from that jerk no matter what.

I found her, my heart leaped and I started for her. Then I froze.

She was leaning against a tree.

With Luke holding her close.

Her arms were on his chest.

My world shattered.

And so did my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>OUCHHHHH don't hate me XD<br>**

**I'll update soon, I feel bad hitting you guys with this**

**Percabeth will prevail :D review plzzzzzzz**


	7. Always to Your Rescue

**Hey sorry for the wait had things to take care off  
><strong>

**Here you guys go threw in some action and a...read and see XD**

* * *

><p>Why is this happening?<p>

I thought there was something between us...this can't be real.

She let me hold her hand and kiss it and then the moment I go with Rachel she does this?

_Did you stop to think what she felt when she saw YOU go off with another girl?_

I hate when my conscious is being so smart.

_Not to mention she was hinting her feelings in the first place._

I turned around and started to walk away; it felt like my legs were made of led.

We both had made our choice and their outcomes had sent me and her apart.

"Get off me!"

I glanced back, Annabeth was shoving Luke.

"I said no you jerk" she snarled and tried to slap him.

He caught her arm "Oh come on you want to-."

He choked as I speared him away from her sending us into the crowd at the beach.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"OH YEAH a fight!"

People started yelling and cheering.

Luke stood up and glared, clenching and unclenching his fists.

I got up and caught my breath, he was taller and probably stronger but I didn't give a shit.

He touched my Annabeth with those filthy hands and I'm going to snap them off.

"Come on Jackson; think you're a big man?" he taunted as his pea brained sidekicks chuckled.

I lunged at him again going for a takedown but he brought his elbow down on my head stopping me.

Before I could defend myself he brought his knee up hitting me squarely in the chin.

I staggered as white lights popped in front of my eyes and I heard people yelling me name.

"PECRY!"

"COME ON TAKE HIM DOWN JACKSON!"

All of a sudden I felt a flurry of fists hit me and I was fading in and out of consciousness.

"Ha-ha look at him, he can barely stand" laughed Luke.

He grabbed me and through me in the water. I felt myself sinking and was completely submerged.

Man I'm useless I thought I couldn't even help Annabeth.

I got my ass kicked by Luke...wish dad stayed around to teach me how to fight.

Everything started to get dark...going to sleep now...

"I'm always around Percy" a strong familiar voice echoed inside.

My eyes flew open.

I felt...strong, like there was a tidal wave going from head to toe inside of me.

Back and forth like the tides.

My wounds stopped hurting and I stood up and marched back to the shore.

Luke and his friends stopped laughing when they caught sight of me.

I saw Grover and Thalia trying to push through to get to me but I gestured them to wait.

"You've got guts kid I'll give you that much." said Luke no longer laughing.

"I'm going to make you suffer." I said it without raising my voice but a shudder went through the crowd and people stepped back.

"Enough of this crap." He snarled and threw a punch at me.

It was as if he was coming at me in slow-motion, before he could even extend his arm I had jabbed him hard in the chest at least five times.

He staggered back wheezing but I was not done yet. I said I would make him suffer and I would.

"Keep. Your. Hands. Off. My. GIRL."

I punctuated (get the pun?) each word with a hit to his face and on "girl" did an uppercut that smacked his head back.

He fell backwards and everyone fell silent. The silence continued as everyone stared at me then I heard the sound of sirens.

"COPS!" someone yelled and everyone started sprinting.

I felt the strength leave me and I began to fall forward but someone caught me.

"Here let me help you carry him."

"You guys go I got him."

"Annabeth get him home quick."

"Holy crap he destroyed Luke."

I remember someone putting me in the car and buckling me in.

A lemony-rosy scent lingered.

...

It seemed like five seconds later that they were pulling me out again.

Someone was helping me walk to a doorway of light and I saw someone else rushing toward us.

"What happened to him!"

"He got into a fight."

Even in my current state I had an alarm go off in my head saying "DANGER DANGER MOM IS MAD."

"He did...get him upstairs so I can clean him up."

I drifted out again.

...

"There that's all we can do for now, he'll be fine." someone said, mom I think.

"He looks like a mess." she added.

Thanks mom. I blame your side of the gene pool.

"You should see the other guy." someone said close by.

"Well you should get some rest to."

"I will...I just want to stay here a little longer."

"Ahhhh...ok goodnight."

"Night Ms. Jackson."

I heard the door close and felt whoever stayed edge closer.

Warm hands enclosed mine and I was drifting off again.

The last thing I remember was someone kissing my forehead and whispering "Thank you Percy."

...

I woke up in the morning and felt as if someone had dropped a cinderblock on my head.

There was someone sleeping next to me.

Its Annabeth...oh god...did we?

No she's sitting on a chair slumped forward.

Well that would have been awkward if we...you know...but we didn't...damn...SHUTTING UP.

My head started to pulse painfully as last night's events came rushing back.

Getting my ass handed back to me by Luke.

Being submerged in the water.

The strength that flowed through me.

That familiar voice.

Me ripping Luke a new one (personally my favourite).

The worst most painful memory came to me last...seeing her with him.

I had to get away from her, being this close to her made my chest hurt a hundred times more than my head.

I can't deal with this right now.

Of course she wakes up when I think that.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, then we just stared at each other.

Here it comes.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I spat out.

Her eyes narrowed "I did what I want." She said in a harsh tone.

"So that's why you yelled at that pig to get off?" I retorted remorselessly.

She froze.

"Well you were too busy with Rachel to care." she said stiffly.

"I left her to come after you."

"And why would you do that?" she asked snidely.

"I wanted to spend that night with you Annabeth".

Her tone and face showed that she refused to acknowledge what I just said.

"I told you nothing can happen between us, you're only going to keep getting hurt." She replied frostily.

That did it.

"Are you that dense?" I almost yelled.

She looked at me surprised with those big grey eyes.

"You're my responsibility, I don't care if you want me or not I'm going to be there to help you."

I took a steadying breath.

"When you need me I'm going to be there to help you Annabeth, because you're the only one that I want."

I wouldn't meet her eyes the rejection would hurt more then I could handle.

I turned around to go to bed but she stopped me by throwing her hand around my neck.

She crushed her lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>TOUCHDOWN PERCY! :D<br>**

**Review plz! I'm going to update soon tell me what you guys want to happen!**


	8. What The Hell

**Sorry for the wait guys had some stuff to take care of**

**But this one is a longer one so be happy :D**

**ENJOY!**

It was the best feeling in the world.

One moment we were fighting and the next we were...kissing.

To say I was shocked, HELL NO, I felt like I was struck by lightning.

The second after she threw herself at me and after I got over the initial shock I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her on to my lap.

She gasped but kissed me harder still.

I kissed her with everything I had trying to tell her how much I felt for her.

She was straddling me now and I was kissing her jaw working my way to her neck.

I traced her collar bone with my tongue lightly and she gasped softly and held me closer to her.

I had no idea how far this was going to go but I really didn't care-

We both froze as we heard footsteps.

She jumped off me and sat back in her seat.

I tried to lie down to quick and smacked my head on the bed frame cursing.

My mom opened the door and came in.

"Annabeth you're already awake?" she asked.

"Y-yes."

"Ah that's very nice of you."

I pretended to wake up.

"Percy how do you feel?" asked mom.

"I feel...better." I just made out with Annabeth Chase I feel A LOT better.

"That's good" she smiled thinly and I smiled tentatively back...I'm forgetting something.

"So how did you get in this state?" she smiled thinly.

Oh this was going to be painful.

After about five minutes of her yelling at me about how irresponsible I was, how much worse it could have been, no dinner etc. Annabeth broke in.

"He was trying to help me."

My mom turned to look at her

She explained what had happened.

My mom's jaw dropped "Annabeth how could you be so careless...you're the responsible one."

"Thanks mom." I muttered.

"Both of you rest up, you have school tomorrow."

"Ok." We both said.

She turned around at the door.

"By the way do either of you have a fever?" she asked frowning.

We shook our heads.

"Well both of your faces were beet red when I came in." She said before FINALY leaving.

I glanced at Annabeth whose face was a brilliant crimson.

"I'm going back to bed." She said barely audible.

She got up to leave but I grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

"Sleep tight Annabeth." I whispered against her lips.

She blushed even more and ran out. I lay back down and sighed.

I hope this dream would never end.

...

I woke up Monday morning and groaned. School which meant Dionysus; I hadn't forgotten about my punishment.

Then I remembered what had happened yesterday.

Annabeth and me. Brain overload.

So it wasn't a dream I thought as a smile broke out across my face.

Took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs for some food.

Annabeth was already there chewing on a piece of toast.

"Why do you always sleep in?" she asked.

"Had an interesting weekend."

"I'm sure you did." she laughed.

I reached for some toast but mom swatted away my hand.

"Your punishment no food Percy."

"UGH let's go Annabeth." I groaned.

"Have a nice day you two."

"Bye ."

When we got into the car my stomach gave a massive grumble.

Annabeth laughed.

"Here have some."

She opened a napkin and inside was some toast from breakfast.

"You got this for me?"

I felt a flutter inside my stomach that had nothing to do with me being hungry.

I am getting so soft...

"Yeah well you know I wouldn't want you passing out behind the wheel." She shrugged

"Oh well err thank you."

"Hurry up and eat." She snapped.

"Aren't you going to feed me?" I asked with a smirk.

She looked outraged then completely changed her face to innocent.

"Sure say ahhh Percy." she said with a sweet voice.

I narrowed my eyes at her but still opened my mouth.

She took the entire slice and shoved it into my mouth. Should have seen that coming.

I gagged and spluttered, when I finally glared back at her she still had her good girl face on.

"Did it taste good?" she asked tilting her head.

"Bite me."

She was laughing hysterically while I glared.

Same old Annabeth, her laughing makes me happy every time.

...

We drove to school joking around and talking.

I held her hand after a little silence where she was ignoring me because of a comment about her bum.

She tried to suppress her grin but had a hard time doing it.

"Your face looks like your being electrocuted." I remarked.

"Shut it Jackson." She said but she had that smile on that melted me from the inside out on.

Did I just say that? Annabeth stole my man card...

When we got to school I tried holding her hand again but she just swatted it away.

Ok thanks Annabeth I grumbled internally.

As me and Annabeth passed people whispered and pointed at me. They were trying to whisper but weren't doing a good job.

"That's the guy?"

"Yeah demolished Luke...and stole his girl."

HIS GIRL? Hell no she was never his. I glared at them and they turn tailed and ran away.

We saw our friends outside of the school near the stairs and went over.

Grover was there holding hands with Juniper and was talking to her while she nodded enthusiastically.

Thalia looked really hung-over and gave me a look that said "say anything my fist your face."

Rachel waved and smiled at us.

"How are you Percy?" she asked.

"Better thanks for asking" I said pointedly then frowned at Grover and Thalia.

"Thanks for asking you two."

"YOU TWO HAD SEX!" yelled Thalia out of nowhere pointing dramatically at us.

People near us stopped talking and stared at us.

I'm not exaggerating when I say that I turned around and smacked my head on a locker...repeatedly.

Annabeth just gaped.

"Don't give yourself a concussion Percy I was joking" said Thalia.

Everyone laughed and we filed in as the bell rang.

...

Class went by slowly.

I wasn't paying attention to the old fart...to busy staring at Annabeth.

No matter how many times I looked at her she dazzled me.

She was cute, smart, beautiful, funny, tough, and ...mine?

I wanted her to be mine...when I heard those people say that she was Luke's it opened up that wound I had when I saw her with him.

I don't know what we are...we like each other?

_Ahhhhhhh...durrrrr?_

Shut it smart Percy.

No denying it I was fall-

WHAM. A piece of chalk just nailed me in the face.

"Jackson would you stop ogling Ms. Chase." Laughed Dionysus.

The class went "Ohhhhh".

Annabeth glowered at me.

OH COME ON first she's all happy smiley Annabeth and now she turns into this I hate affection monster.

"Remember your staying after class" added the jerk with a smug grin.

I bit my tongue; no way that I am going to let myself gets bated by him.

Just then an eraser landed smack in his face.

Annabeth had her hand reared back. She just whipped an eraser at the teacher.

God why did I find that to be so hot.

"Detention for you Chase." he roared.

Annabeth sniffed and shrugged "Whatever".

The whole class had their jaws on the ground and Dionysus went into a rant.

Who are you and what have you done with my Annabeth Chase?

...

He made us right lines (surprise) and mercifully at 7:00pm he let us go.

We walked out to the parking lot and she grabbed my hand.

"Ok what the hell is up with you today?"

She looked at me questioningly.

"First we're getting along fine then when we get to-"

She tackled me with a hug and I instantly wrapped my arms around her.

"Annabeth?" I murmured into her hair.

"I thought you would freak out if I was like this around your friends" she murmured into my chest.

"Woman you always freak me out" I grumbled. "And I don't mind if you're like this around people."

She looked up at me and frowned.

I put my hands around her face and gave her a soft kiss.

The moment I felt her lips on mine I felt whole. Everything I ever wanted was right here in front about me.

We broke apart but still had our arms around us.

"I wanted you to do that since you came downstairs" she said nudging me.

"Me to...by the why did you whip an eraser at him?"

She smiled "Well he pissed me off by throwing something at my boyfriend."

"Oh yeah that's understandable ...wait...wah?"

Before I could ask anything she turned around and marched off "I'm tired let's go Percy!"

I sighed and ran after the girl I was falling for.

**Anyone else been in that spot? Hell I have for sure -_-"**

**So what did you guys think?**

**Hint: more reviews equal faster updates :D let me know what you guys want!**


	9. First Date

**GAHHHHH sorry for the wait everyone I have a lot of stuff on my plate.**

**Trust me this chapter will make you say "awwww" :D enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So what should we do today?" I asked as I stretched out on the couch in the living room.<p>

It was a nice day, it was warm but getting a bit colder. I smelled the muffins mom was making and it had a mouth watering smell.

Me and Annabeth were working on a report for school...well she was anyways.

"How about you stop being lazy and get this report done?" she replied annoyed.

I yawned loudly and she shot me a look.

"Mmmmmm," I grinned "why would I work on it when you could finish it?"

She didn't say anything so I knew what was coming. I rolled off the couch just as she threw a book at me.

"Percy do your-!"

"How about you go out with me?"

She looked at me sceptically.

"Come on you're my girlfriend (YEAH I can say that now :D) and I haven't taken you out, so let me...please?"

"Hmmm...," she said lacing her arms around my neck "first you have to do something for me."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

I love this paper taste. So...

WAIT WHAT?

I opened my eyes to see that I was kissing my textbook.

"As soon as you finish both yours and my reports" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

I groaned, stole a kiss and got to work on the damn report. Have to give credit to Annabeth; she knows how to motivate a guy.

...

"You two have been spending a lot of time together" mom said.

We were outside in the garden sipping lemonade. Annabeth was inside getting ready.

"Uhhh...yeah," I hadn't really gotten around to telling her about me and Annabeth, well might as well now "We're kind of going out mom."

"Oh that's very cute Percy I'm very happy for you."

I waited for her to continue.

"That's it? You're not surprised or anything?"

"Of course not," she laughed "It was very obvious that you two had something."

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Yes me and Thalia always gossiped on the phone about you two being so cute together.

"GAHHHH" I stomped inside and sat at the foot of the stairs.

"Take care Percy!" she called after me "and um remember to be careful about-"

"MOM!"

"Be careful about what?" someone said behind me.

I turned around to see Annabeth behind me. She was wearing a...dress.

Annabeth was in a dress. _Already stated that. _QUIET internal voice.

This is the girl that wears T-shirts and jeans, who sniffs with distaste when she sees girls who powder themselves with so much makeup.

But here she is...in a light cotton white dress and a hint of makeup that made her eyes glow.

"What?" she snapped.

"You're so beautiful Annabeth" I whispered.

She looked away embarrassed.

"Come on let's go"

I took her hand and led her out.

...

We got to the car and I held the door open for her.

She looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"You've never held the door open for me before"

"I wasn't your boyfriend before now was I."

"True" she smiled and I smiled back at her.

"So where are we going?"

"Cheesy movie, dinner, and chill at the beach?"

"I have never heard of people doing that, you're so creative you know that?"

"You should see the report I wrote for you" I muttered

...

When we got to the movies I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on the screen.

See I was more focused on this beautiful girl in arms. Best part? She's MY girl.

She would laugh at what was going on screen and I would smile when I heard her.

When we walked out she asked me "Pretty awesome movie huh?"

"Yeah like when..." I trailed off.

"Didn't pay attention did you?" she smirked.

"I was more focused on you."

That whipped the smirk on her face and replaced it with a smile.

She gave me a running hug and I picked her off her feet and spun her around.

...

I took her to a restaurant on the board walk after.

"You sure about this place Percy?", she asked with a concerned look "It's pretty pricy."

"Hey don't worry about anything just order what you want."

We ate and talked then held hands and drank coffee.

She shivered a bit it was getting a bit chilly.

"Are you cold?"

"Of course not" she said and sneezed. Of course you are.

No point in arguing with her so I moved my chair so I was sitting next to her instead of in front.

I put my arm around her and held her close to my side.

"Better?" I asked.

"Not really" she said and stuck out her tongue.

We sat in silence for a bit. They were no longer the awkward ones, they were pleasant and comforting like we were just contemplating how nice it was to have each other.

I was watching people dancing slowly on a little balcony that stuck over the sea.

"Come on," she said grabbing my hand "let's go dance."

Uh oh.

"I don't know how to..."

"Oh come on you can't be that bad" she said as she dragged me.

I'm not going to go into detail about how bad it went.

I accidently knocked an old lady over and set a table on fire (I have no idea how), and those were the small things...

After being chased by security and a very angry lady swinging a cane like a battle axe we ended up on the beach.

We were lying down on the sand. Annabeth had her head on my chest and we were both looking up at the sky. I had one arm holding her and the other behind my head.

The sky was peppered with so many stars that twinkled brightly and the lapping of the tide was so calming. It was so beautiful.

But nowhere near as beautiful as the girl in my arms.

Annabeth.

This girl was the one that changed everything from. She was the one that I...

"Annabeth?" I said in a nervous tone.

"Hmmm."

"I love you."

She turned over and looked at me with a tender face.

"I love you too," She whispered.

This kiss that we had warmed me to the core, shattered my heart and put it back together stronger than before. This was the happiest moment in my life.

If I had known what was coming...I...would have told her sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>Three words that will affect anyone :D<strong>

**As for the last line...you're just going to have to wait now *dodges objects being thrown***

**I am looking for a beta so if anyone is interested send me a msg.**

**Review please!**


	10. Anything For You

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

I was running through a crowd of people, chasing frantically after her.

"Percy!" she cried out and reached for me.

She was drifting further away being swallowed by darkness.

"No!" I roared just as she was completely covered.

I crumpled to the ground. "Don't leave..." I whispered.

...

I bolted awake heaving. I was just a dream a, horrible dream.

I heard soft snoring and looked to my side. Annabeth was sleeping peacefully next to me.

Mom was out of town so we had the house to ourselves, hey you would sleep with your girlfriend to if you had the chance.

Plus we weren't doing anything wrong really we were just cuddling and I was more than happy with that.

Yes I know...she still has my man card.

I propped up on one arm and gazed at her, she was ok. I had that dream frequently recently and it scared the hell out of me. I didn't tell Annabeth, I just couldn't.

"Percy" she muttered my name still asleep. She was dreaming about me?

"Ice-cream" she muttered. Never mind.

It had been almost a month since we had told each other that we love each other. The memory still brought a smile to my lips.

I brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

Her face wrinkled and she woke up.

"Morning sleepy head" I said as I stroked her face.

"Morning", she mumbled into the crook of my neck "How did you sleep?"

I'm glad she didn't see my face because it morphed into a mask of horror.

"It was fine" I lied holding her close to me.

Praying this wouldn't be the last time.

...

We got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"How do you want your eggs?" she asked.

"The red one"

"What?"

"Oh sunny side up please"

She gave me her analyzing look then turned back to the stove. We spent a couple of minutes eating in silence.

"Are you going to tell me what' wrong or do I have to find out myself?"

"Annabeth," I put down my food and looked at her in the eyes "you farted last night while we were sleeping."

She went from intensely focused to intensely enraged in a millisecond.

"PERCY JACKSON YOU ARE A COMPLETE ASS!" she said and stormed out.

I got up, picked her up and hoisted her on one of the counters.

"What are you-?"

"Never leave me" I said hugging her.

"Percy...I won't"

My biggest fear...Annabeth leaving.

...

I was flipping through channels on the TV trying to find something to watch when Annabeth called me.

"Percy" she said in a singsong voice.

"No" I said flatly.

"What? I didn't even ask you anything."

"You're going to ask me to take you somewhere and I told you I don't want to do anything today."

"...I wasn't going to ask you that."

"Oh? Then what is it?" I asked glancing up t her.

Thirty seconds later while she was trying to think of an excuse.

"Pleassssssssseeee"

"No"

"Do it or I'll make you sleep on the couch."

"In my own house? Ha-ha ok there" I laughed. Then I caught sight of her expression.

"Ok let me grab my keys" I said defeated.

...

"So where are you dragging me to?"

She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I meant where I would be happy to take you to" I amended quickly and she grinned.

"There's going to be a Greek art exhibition at the park today" she said excitedly.

Annabeth loves Greek architecture, arts, culture and everything else Greek. She's probably half Greek or something. She never told me because well you know she's really touchy with the family thing.

I parked and we headed to the park. Mom used to take me here when I was a kid; she stopped after I started eating the grass.

The closer we got to the middle of the park the crowd started to thicken, I had a flash back to my nightmare and held Annabeth's hand tighter.

There were pieces of art peppered all around us; some were on easels while others were on pedestals.

"Oh look at this!" said Annabeth as she ran to a statue. I smiled; she looked so happy her face glowing with joy.

I walked toward the statue. "It's the goddess of wisdom, Athena."

I looked at up at the statue, she reminded of Annabeth; intimidating but beautiful.

"Ahhh and look at his one!" she said running to statue and nearly knocking people out of the way.

I laughed and watched her dance form one thing to another, her blonde curls bouncing behind her.

Dear gods if you exist thank you for letting me be with her. She is my life now and I will do anything to make her happy.

"Percy look at this." We both stood in front of a statue of a man wielding a trident.

"Poseidon god of the sea" I murmured.

Annabeth looked at me "How did you know that?" she sounded kind of impressed.

"Not sure...I just knew."

"Hmmm...hey thanks for taking me here I knew you were tired."

I smiled and brushed the hair out of her face then kissed her forehead.

"Annabeth as long as your happy so am I."

She gave me a hug and rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time, still as the statues around us.

...

After a couple of hours, but it felt like minutes, we decided to go home. We turned around and headed for the car.

"Brace yourself"

I whirled round looking for who said it.

That voice...it was the voice from the ocean and the party.

There was no one around us besides the statues.

"Percy are you coming?"

"Yeah...thought I heard someone."

With one final glance at the statue of Poseidon I walked away with a cold tingling running down my neck.

When we pulled up on our street I saw mom's car and sighed.

"Damn guess we can't sleep together anymore."

"I could sneak into your room if you want" she said softly.

I looked over at her shocked and saw that she was grinning.

"Ugh Annabeth"

She laughed as we got out of the car. A perfect end to a perfect day.

"Mom?" I called.

"Ah glad to see you two didn't burn down the house."

"Yep" we both said and smirked at each other.

"Annabeth I picked up the mail and there was a letter for you."

She held out a letter with a strange symbol like a crest on it. Before I could get a good look I Annabeth snatched it and ran upstairs.

...

She didn't come down for dinner and mom was getting worried. I told her I would check up on her later.

"Annabeth?" I knocked on her door. She opened it her face composed.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents want me to come home."


	11. Remember Me

**SOOOORRRRRRYYY I know it has been a long time but I have been busy wiht school XD**

**But here you guys go enjoy!**

**BTW i did this in a rush and did not have time to edit it :(**

* * *

><p>The next morning sitting on my bed.<p>

I can hear Annabeth sobbing in her room…..I can't comfort her right now.

"It will be ok" and "things will work out" those are the things that I'm supposed to be telling her right now. We both know that is a total lie.

I should have known something like this would happen. All this happiness and love could not have come without a price.

Even mom is depressed, she would always tend to the garden when she was upset but no she is in the living room with her head in her hands.

I got up and went into Annabeth's room.

She was still crying. I picked her and placed her on my lap letting her dry into my shoulder. After a while she stopped and we sat there silent.

"Don't worry everything will work out" I said smoothing out her hair.

"Are you sure?" she said in a hushed tone.

I didn't answer her, just continued to stoke her hair trying to remember how it feels.

…..

Our friends did not take the news that well either.

Grover started bawling on her shoulder and nearly caused a flood.

Thalia looked stony face as ever but her eyes looked like a kicked puppies.

Juniper didn't know us too much but she still looked hurt.

Rachel hugged Annabeth and gave me a "how are you holding up?" look, I looked away.

I don't want anyone to see what this is doing to me.

We all decided to hang out one more time together since Annabeth was leaving later in the afternoon.

We went to the park and sat in the shade of one of the bigger trees and I tried to memorize how it felt. We walked about funny moments and good times.

All my good times were because of Annabeth. When I laughed when I was near her it wasn't forced it was because I was genuinely happy to be there with her.

After we went to the amusement nearby on the board walk. We fell apart with laughter when Grover threw up in a trash can after riding the teacups.

I won Annabeth a stuffed animal from one of the game stalls and she kissed me on the cheek causing me to blush and everyone to go "Awwww".

I started whipping everyone with balls to hide me embarrassment.

"Where's my stuffed animal Percy?" Thalia asked with false cuteness.

"I think I saw a half dead rat in the trash can Grover through up you can have that" I replied.

Everyone roared with laughter including her.

I finally had her alone.

We were in one of those tunnel of love rides with the big plastic swan.

I did the epic yawn and stretch move and put my arm around her shoulder. Yeah that's me Mr. Smooth.

"So how long were you waiting to get me here?" Annabeth asked me slyly.

Well so much for Mr. Smooth.

"Since we got into the park" I laughed.

She rested her head on my shoulder for a bit then she attacked me with her lips.

Hello Ms. Impulsive Chase.

*ten minutes later*

We got out of the tunnel our hair a complete mess.

Annabeth had a rosy glow on her cheeks and I had a smile that would rip my face if it continued to stretch.

We saw our friends waving at us an instantly arranged our expressions into poker faces.

"Have fun you guys?" Rachel asked brightly.

"It was kind of boring" Annabeth said shrugging. Well damn woman I was doing all the work.

"Really?" Juniper asked trying to suppress a grin.

"Yes" she said slowly.

"Guess Percy isn't a good at making out then" said Thalia with a snort.

Mine and Annabeth's jaws hit the ground.

"H-h-how did….." I spluttered.

Thalia held up a picture of us making out…..side note; it showed proof that I was doing all the work!

"OH MY GOD!" Annabeth yelled "how did u get that?"

"Ummm the ride takes pictures of you when you go on them" Rachel said pointing to a jumbo screen above the ride.

The screen showed a the picture of me and Annabeth…..HOLY (since this is rated "T" I can't put it but hey use your imagination).

People passing by whopped and cheered as they saw the picture and us.

One guy nodded and raised his fist in salute at me.

"Oh dear!" said a mother covering her kids eyes then giving us the death glare.

"Ah that sucks," another guy said giving me a sympathetic look "he's doing all the work!"

Annabeth stomped up to him and socked him in the face HARD.

Then security showed up and we sprinted out of the park me holding her hand and laughing.

….

Finally this amazing day had to end….we were at the train station.

We had loaded her stuff onto the train and were just standing outside it while we fidgeted and stared at the ground.

Well they did anyways; I held her hand and stared at her face trying to etch every detail into my memory.

"Percy?" she said.

"Annabeth …"

I stopped and turned around to glare at my friends, they quickly looked away trying to hide the fact they were eavesdropping.

"Oh I have to go to the washroom" said Thalia "what about you Juniper?"

"Yeah" she said a little too quickly."

"Me too said Rachel" right after.

"Grover what about you" Juniper nudged him.

"Nah I want to stay here and watch their lovey-dovey farewell-HEY WHAT THE HELL?" he said as Thalia dragged him off.

Me and Annabeth stood there holding hands and watched the sunset.

"This is where you first told me you cared about me" Annabeth said with a cute smile.

"Yeah," I chuckled "I thought you were going to push me onto the rails."

Annabeth had a thoughtful look on "Well I wanted to but then your mom would have been sad."

We both burst out laughing then straightened out and gazed at each other.

In that moment we both felt how much this truly hurt.

"I'm not letting this end you know" I said with as much force as I could muster in this mental state.

He face flinched with pain.

"But-".

I held her close forehead to forehead.

"I said that I would always be there for you and I will".

I kissed her ever so softly as we wrapped our arms around each other.

We broke apart when someone yelled "ALL ABOARD!"

I slipped out my going away present. It was a bracelet I was working on for a couple of weeks. I wanted to give it before as just a normal gift but now it was something for her to have to keep reminding her of how much I love her.

"Percy it's beautiful."

It was dark blue like when the sun sets and the sky is turning dark with wave patterns etched around it.

"I love you" she said as she jumped on the train.

I kissed her just as it started moving "I love you more" I said.

I watched as the train became a dot in the horizon and disappeared.

I stayed there for hours after she left, hoping in vain for her to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>*eats a tub of ice cream* Awwww damn<strong>

**Good news for you guys I am almost done typing up the next chapter** **:)**

**I kind of feel bad for making you guys wait :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (more reviews=more motivation=more chapters...learned that in math today...)  
><strong>


	12. New Beginnings

**HEYYYYY! :D Like I said I would update quick...kind of XD**

**Lol sorry I have been busy I have exams coming up and a certain someone I need to visit ;)**

**But here you go enjoy!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I love you" she said and gave me one final kiss and jumped on the train.<p>

"I love you" I said back.

It had been six months since that day.

Six months and I haven't heard a single word from her.

Six months of heartache for every second.

Six months…and I still love her.

…..

We all graduated from high school and were waiting for the summer to end so we could start college.

I had turned eighteen over the school year and had made plans of where to go to school.

I wasn't going to school in this town; I had planned to go to school in the city.

There was only one college in the city….the college Annabeth would go to.

When I told my mom the fight went down like this.

"Percy….I love you BUT you need to move on!" she yelled.

I glared at her with my jaw tight.

She threw her arms up in exasperation "Six months and not a single word, Percy, do you honestly think-".

"Mom," I cut her off "I'm old enough now to make my own decisions"

She opened her mouth to retort but I ploughed on. "You were the one that said that I can make my own choices when I graduated mom."

"Besided….do you honestly think that she would break it off like that?" I asked.

She chewed her lip "No Ann-".

I banged my fist on the table, hearing her name was taboo.

There was an incident at school where Luke taunted me. He laughed and leered then said where is my little blonde *insert her name* and…..long story short I got suspended for a few days.

"Please" I asked, "I need to do this".

She gave me the big eyes and I looked away knowing how much this is hurting her.

"Ok" she sighed "please be careful Percy."

…..

The next day I told Grover, Thalia and Rachel.

They stared at me like I had sprouted an extra set of arms.

"Look guys I know this seems" I started.

"Stupid?" Thalia said.

"Stalker like?" chimed in Grover.

"Misguided?" added Thalia.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation and took a steadying breath.

"Seriously Percy are you sure about this?" Thalia asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…I still love her" I said looking away.

"And are you sure you can deal with what happens no matter what it is?" Rachel asked.

I looked them all dead in the eye and asked myself that question

Yes. No matter what happens I could not let this end without an answer.

I nodded.

"Well then I guess we have no choice" said Thalia giving me and annoyed look.

"What?" I said immediately on guard.

"We're coming with you" said Grover with a grin.

The three of them nodded at me.

A smile slowly spread across my face, I still had the best of friends.

*two weeks later*

I'm walking down a bustling street.

It's a bit chilly and foggy this morning. I put my arms in my pockets in an attempt to warm myself up.

Me and Grover had moved in a few days ago. We have an apartment near the college; Thalia and Rachel were in a girl's dormitory a few blocks away.

It's pretty awesome living on our own and all, I love the freedom.

Classes don't start for another few days so I've just been walking around trying to get my bearings….and well hoping to find her.

Besides getting used to my surroundings I was walking around aimlessly trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Watch it!" some man yelled as I walked into him.

"Sorry" I muttered and walked away.

Yeah, I've been in really deep thought that I had been walking into people

"OUCH JERK!"

Like that.

Back to my conflict, what the hell am I supposed to say when I see her…."Hey so we were madly in love but then we suddenly stopped that's cool hope you have a good life!"…yeah.

"Ow" someone yelped.

I had walked into someone….yet again and they had fallen to the ground.

"Wow I'm so sorry" I said and knelt down to help pick up their stuff still thinking about Annab-.

Damn it I still can't say her name.

She was carrying a bunch of school books on art and buildings.

I picked up her stuff and held them out and I finally got a look at her face.

I locked on to those oh so painfully familiar stormy grey eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh come on you guys knew I would leave you with something like that<br>**

***dodges knife* WHO THREW THAT? :P**

**I haven't said this before but thanks for the reviews :) **

**And to answer the messages I have been getting about how long will I make it...hmmmm  
><strong>

**I do have a long story planned out filled with drama and fluffiness...but will do what I feel right (goes into deep thought)**

**ANWAYS hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Happiness At The Bottom of My Glass

**GAHHHHH sorry I know it has been a bit of a wait but I have been busy**

**But here you go this should be an intresting chapter**

**Had to upload fast and did not have too much time to edit so my bad**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>She was still picking up her books with an annoyed look on her face.<p>

"Geez buddy watch where your-" she stopped abruptly when she saw me.

"P-percy?" she stuttered.

I know I should play it cool and mature but all I felt was seething rage and indignation bubble up from my stomach.

"Wow so you still remember my name?" I asked with venom in my voice.

That triggered the standard angry Annabeth response.

"What are you doing here!" she said straightening up.

"You can remember my name but obviously not how to use a phone!" I yelled back.

So much for cool and mature.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she yelled again…..why does she always yell?

"THEN PLEASE EXPLA-". She was crying silent tears running down her face.

"Annabeth…." I reached out to brush a tear from her face but she pushed it away.

"Tell me why you cut everyone….and me…off" I begged.

She took a gulp of air and closed her eyes.

"Because I don't want to be with you anymore" she said slowly.

I stood there frozen as the words she uttered took hold of me.

"But….I thought you loved me" I said.

"I did love you, I DID"

We stood there staring at each other then it finally sank in.

"Goodbye Percy, thank you for everything" she said and walked past me.

I stood there feeling colder than the morning chill.

…..

"Another round here please!" yelled Jason.

"Percy don't you think you should ease up a bit?" said Grover as I downed my sixth tequila shot.

He put a hand on my shoulder and I shot him a look.

"Or maybe" said Grover and went back to watching the game on the TV.

We were at the campus pub Grover and Jason had followed me in and tried to figure out what was wrong with me.

I only uttered "Annabeth" and "Shots". They got the message and took me in.

"Man just got dumped;" said Jason draining his glass "let him find some happiness at the bottom of you shot glass Grover."

"Yeah you can say that, at least you have a girlfriend" I grumbled.

"Yeah…" said Jason with a lopsided grin and a faraway look.

Quick intro.

This is Jason; we met a few days ago when we moved into our building. Three words to describe him are jerk, player, and loaded. Comes from a rich family and apparently this new girl he has is permanent. His parents are making him marry her.

Me and Grover apologized when we heard this but he just laughed.

"Dudes she is smoking HOT!" he laughed.

Congratulations Jason.

"Ahhhh come on man," said Jason coming out of his day dream "this place is swarming with woman."

He pinched a random girl walking buy on the but.

She yelped.

SMACK.

Jason yelped this time.

Grover and I almost fell off our chair with laughter as Jason was swarmed with woman who started smacking him.

"OH DEAR GOD HELP-" is all we heard before some landed their foot on his face.

…..

"I pinch one but and I get assaulted by a bunch feminists" grumbled Jason as we dragged him back to the apartment.

"No shame in it man," chuckled Grover "Percy once got beat up by a girl and he cried like a – ARGHHHH DON'T RIP THE GOATIE."

I let my grip off on his beard and shot him a glare.

We walked back and I listened to Jason yelling something about hormonal woman and Grover was muttering about how long it took him to grow the beard.

I grinned.

"Hey guys, thanks for cheering me up"

"Ahhh don't mention it man that's what friends do we look out for each other" said Jason with warmth, see he is an ass but he can be a very good friend.

"Yeah man I'll always cheer you up like the time I did after Thalia-NOOOOO THE BEARD!"

I knew that Grover and Jason would never betray me so hey what else can I ask for.

We had just got out of the elevator of out floor; we lived on the same floor.

"Hey check it out it's my wife to be!" exclaimed Jason as he pointed to a woman outside his door.

It was Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHHAHAHHA oh dear did I make a cliffy? :S<br>**

***ducks behind shield as someone throw knife* HA I CAME PREPARED!**

**hope you guys enjoyed that now I have to study for an exam...**

**REVIEW!**


	14. My Resolve

**Hello Hello Hello! Yes I know it has been a while,**

**I have been busy with school and had a bit of a writers block XD**

**To answer the amount of messages I am getting asking me if I am a boy...yes I am a male last time I checked,**

**One sec...yep...ENJOY THE CHAPTER :P**

* * *

><p>Life has a cruel way with messing up your mind doesn't it?<p>

See I have this guy who I just met who has become one of my best friends in a short amount of time.

Turns out he is the reason that my girlfriend left me. Oh wait here it comes.

She's his fiancée.

Now back to my mind blowing present.

…..

"Gah still can't walk" said Jason as he tried to hobble over to her.

He looked back at us, "A little help guys or should I crawl?"

Grover and I were both staring at Annabeth who had just caught sight of us.

She smiled when she saw Jason and then she squinted at us, I guess she was trying to figure out who we were. The color drained from her face and she took a step back.

Grover's head was moving so fast from me to Annabeth that I was afraid it would pop off.

"Grover help me move him" I said simply.

We both grabbed Jason and started walking towards Annabeth. Grover was probably praying that when I said "move him" that I didn't mean throw Jason off the balcony onto the parking lot.

"Hey babe" said Jason as we got to Annabeth.

He kissed her.

Grover put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me slightly back. Good thing he did, I was about to rip open Jason's stomach and strangle him with his intestines.

"Oh yeah these are my friends," said Jason turning around "this is-"

Grover's phone rang and played "never say never".

Queue awkward silence.

"Ahh I need to take this" said Grover and nearly ran into our apartment.

"Well that was Grover," laughed Jason "and this is…are you ok Percy?" he took a step back.

Hell freaking no.

Grover's restraining hand was gone, meaning I could beat him into a bloody pulp.

I caught sight of Annabeth and my anger abated, that still hasn't changed at least.

Her face was pleading me not to do anything to harm Jason.

WHO the hell does she think she is? I don't have to do anything for her; she cut all ties from me.

But still…..I didn't do anything. Why did all my anger fade when I saw that face?

"Yeah man I just zoned out" I said shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Okkkk, well this is my fiancée!" he said going behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

Minutes passed by while me and Annabeth stared at each other.

"So everyone is supposed to be incredibly slow today, missed that memo, shake hands or something!" he said and pushed her in front of me.

She held out her hand.

"My name is Annabeth Chase nice to meet you."

I reacted reflectively and shook that hand that I had held so many times.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson"

Saying good bye hurt like hell, who knew saying hello would be agony.

…..

Jason insisted that we come inside and talk.

"So this is Percy, he's from that town that you stayed in" said Jason brightly.

"Oh," she said "you have a beautiful town Percy"

You lived in my house so you would know. "Thank you".

"I though you guys would have seen or at least known each other seeing as there was only one high school"

We both shrugged and looked away. Jason kept on talking but neither of us was paying much attention.

"So how are we going to get your girl back?" he asked.

Well that grabbed my attention.

"Wah?" There ever popular brilliant Percy Jackson response.

"The girl you came all this way for? The one you are in love with?"

The one sitting right next to you?

"Um….I don't know man….I was…."

Annabeth was stilling looking way with alight blush creeping up her face. Hell my face was a bit warm to.

"Do you think she still has the same feelings for you Percy?" asked Jason.

She's right next to you how about we ask her? Incoming moment where I talk before I think.

"I don't think so; I think she isn't worth it and no point if she doesn't love me"

A single tear slipped from her eye, Jason did not notice.

"Ohhhh that's harsh, I'm sorry man" said Jason genuinely sad.

"I think I'm going to head back to my home town this week…..permanently" I said.

Dead silence.

"Percy are you sure about this?" asked Jason with pleading concern.

Annabeth's face was frozen.

"Yeah, I came here for her and this is what happens, no point in staying here"

Jason sighed, "Just tell me when you are going to leave ok? I want to be there to see you off"

"Thanks," I said getting up "I'm going to head out."

"Take care, thanks again for before."

I headed for the door and glanced back at her, she looked devastated.

I felt hate and regret and then something caught my eye…

"Actually Jason, I'm not giving up. I love her, it's impossible for me not to and I will get her back and make her the happiest woman in the world" I said.

Annabeth was staring at me and blushing furiously.

"That's my boy!" yelled Jason. I winced a bit knowing that I'm going to be trying to steal his fiancée.

I stepped outside and leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

…..

I was lying in my room now replaying back my conversation in Jason's apartment.

The one crucial thing that changed my decision from leaving was something so insignificant in size but massive in sentimental value.

Around Annabeth's hand was the bracelet I made for her.

She was holding onto it until her knuckles turned white when I said I was leaving.

I know it might not mean anything, I know she probably still doesn't love me, I know I'm a fool.

It's something small but something that gives me hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Still a boy...lol how do you guys like the chapter?<strong>

**Special thanks to my girlfriend for motivating me LOVE YOU!**

**And I love you guys too! I won't be updating until after Dec 20 probably... **

**DAMN EXAMS!**

**REVIEW PLZ! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	15. Mental Arguements

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yeah I know it's been a while but here is a new chapter!**

**I was having a writers block but a certain someone helps me through it :)**

**It isn't very long and I didn't have time to edit much...having a crummy day :(**

**But enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"…. And then I said I wasn't giving up because I love her and left."<p>

I had finished explaining what had happened to Thalia and Rachel what had happened yesterday.

*PFFFFFFFFF*

Thalia had just sprayed coke at me in surprise….again.

"Ok the first two times were kind of funny, now it's just getting annoying" I said wiping my face clean.

".INSANE?" she punctuated each word by banging her fist on the table.

"Thalia keep it down" Rachel whispered looking around. We were in the campus food court and people started to look at us alarmed when they Thalia going ape crazy.

"Oh yeah sorry," she said sitting down and clearing her throat… "ARE YOU INSANE?" she yelled even louder.

Never ever tell Thalia to keep it down.

People took one look at the screaming Thalia and ran out of the food court leaving it empty in fear.

Her rant continued for another three minutes.

"AND on top of that she is engaged you dunderhead" she huffed and sat down.

"Are you done?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes" she said threw gritted teeth.

"Good" I said taking a bite out of my burger.

"So are you going to listen?" she demanded.

I chewed slowly before I replied.

"Hell no, this is what I want and I'm going to stick to it"

Rachel shook her head but gave me an approving smile while Thalia screamed and smacked her head on the table in defeat.

"GUYS!" yelled Grover sprinting to us waving his arms over his head.

"Are you guys ok? People are talking about some physco woman at the food court…..oh….Thalia".

*PFFFFFFF*

"Oh god Thalia why would you do that?" whined Grover.

…..

"By doing this equation you get…"

I'm sitting in my calc lecture listening to my professor drone on about integrals or something.

Ok so I had made my declaration of getting Annabeth back but yeah how the hell am I supposed to accomplish that?

"_Ease up there boy" chimed in my conscious "now are we even sure that she likes us err you?"_

"She was wearing my bracelet".

_"Maybe she was wearing it because it is a nice bracelet?" it retorted_.

"It is a pretty nice bracelet" I mulled.

_"Yeah pretty good job you did there…"_

"Ok shut it voice, we can talk about this later"

_"Ok fine last time I try to help"_

"Alright no time for a quiz" called my professor.

I smacked my head so hard on the table that there was an actual split on it. The desk not my head…

…

I was now studying in the library trying to learn what I should have learned last period.

"Hey"

I looked up to see Annabeth sitting in the seat in front of me.

_"Oh look it-"_

"SHUT IT!" I yelled internally.

"Your arguing with your head again aren't you" Annabeth asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…" I said after a bit.

She laughed. "So what are you working on?"

"Math" I said a little too quickly.

"I bet you zoned out in class arguing with your voice huh?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah" I chuckled.

"What were you arguing about?"

"Oh how I was going to get you back" I said laughed.

I kept on laughing. Then it dawned on me what I said. Oh dear.

Annabeth's eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth ajar.

"Um…I meant…well….as in back…."

Yeah there was no way to salvage this massive train wreck I had just caused.

"Annabeth I still love you and I want you back" I said.

Screw being subtle.

Her face returned to normal. She had that analyzing look on her face when she is trying to plan out her words.

"You know that I don't care about you anymore" she said evenly.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"So why the heck are you still wearing my bracelet." I didn't ask it as a question, I was stating it as a fact.

Immediately her hand shot and touched the bracelet while a deep blush was creeping up her face.

"T-that doesn't mean anything" she stuttered.

Lies.

Annabeth never stutters unless she is lying about something. Like that time she ate the last piece of cake and said….I digress.

"Can you do me the decency of being honest please?"

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed.

I reached across the table and held her hand, she didn't pull away instead she held on.

"I know your shouldering a heavy burden, let me help you" I said.

"Why would you….I've put you through so much."

"Because I said that I would always be there for you even if you don't want me" I smiled raising our hands and planting a kiss on it.

We stared at each other and slowly started to inch closer to each other across the table. I could feel her breath tickle my lips…"PERCY!"

We quickly jumped back into our seats and looked away as if we had received a jolt.

Grover was running up the isle to us.

"You better have a good reason-" I grumbled.

He was bent over panting and when he looked up his expression was horrified.

"Grover what happened?"

"Jason was in an accident"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN <strong>

**Come on you know you like the cliffies just makes the wait oh so much better :D**

**I'm feeling low today :( can i get some reviews? please? **

**Oh and tell me what you guys want :D**


	16. Revelation

**Heyyyy! XD YES I know it has been a long time,**

**I have been REALLY busy with school and well procrastination**

**BUT I am back and with an awesome chapter**

**As always this chapter if for you my loving and motivating girl! :D**

**...and you horde of knife wielding readers :P ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Percy slow down!" Annabeth yelled from the back seat.<p>

We were speeding down the street speeding to the hospital Jason was at.

"Take a left at the next light" Grover squeaked. He look like he was going to throw up and I swear to god if he did in my car Jason wouldn't be the only one in the hospital.

Jason…..you better be alright….or I…I'll…..

I turned so hard the car was on two wheels and the light was red.

"HOLY CRAP" Grover screamed as he was thrown flat against the window. Horns blared all along but I still pushed hard.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered into my ear "there is no point in getting there if we aren't in one piece".

The pandemonium in my head slowed down a bit but my mental battle was still raging.

"He's alright, I know he is"

"But do we want him to be alright?" my voice mused.

"What kind of question sis that?" I roared internally "why would we want him to be…"

I couldn't even think the word let alone say it.

"Don't lie to yourself…"

"I'm not"

"Who said things would be easier without him here?"

The blood drained form my face and I focused on the road…..not answering that question.

…..

We rushed into the ER and I shook a nurse demanding to know where Jason was.

"R-r-room 203" she stuttered and pointed left"

We rushed down the hall and I threw the door open.

I froze when I saw Jason. He was unconscious with bandages wrapped around and tubes running into him.

There was a doctor who was adjusting the IV drip. I grabbed him and held him up against a wall.

"What happened" I roared in his face.

Annabeth and Grover yelled something but it fell on my deaf ears.

"Calm down and I will explain" the doctor said in a calm voice. He must be used to dealing with people losing control like this.

I took a deep breath and let him go; he rearranged his shirt and looked at us.

"How bad is it?" Annabeth asked who was kneeling at the bedside.

I felt a pang of annoyance then guilt….they were engaged, not my concern…

"Your friend here was in a car accident, he was hit my someone who was trying to catch the light"

The doctor glanced at his notes.

"He has a bad concussion and a few broken bones, no internal bleeding"

I felt as if the blood in my veins had turned to ice as I heard him talk.

"Luckily…he got off easy things could have been much worse" he ended with a slight smile.

The three of us let out a collective breath that we didn't know we were holding.

"Now I understand you care for him but only one of you can be in here at a time," he said then check his watch "I will be back later to check up on him".

Grover looked at Jason, mumbled something and then walked away.

I stood there looking at Jason and Annabeth. I felt a mix of emotions looking at them and I turned to walk away.

"Percy-" Annabeth called after me.

"Stay with him, I'm going to get us some coffee" I called back.

I passed by Grover who was in the hallway on the phone talking to Juniper and telling her what happened.

"One sec," he said and put down the phone "Percy are you-"

"I'm going to get some coffee you want some?" I cut him off.

"Nah I'm good," he replied back with a questioning look "I'm going to call Thalia and Rachel…."

I nodded and headed to the café

…..

I'm standing in line trying to sort out my thoughts.

Me, Jason, Annabeth, Me, Jason, Annabeth, Me, Jason, Annabeth Me, Jason, Annabeth.

The triad never stopped in my head, it was an absolute calamity.

Jason is a complete ass but he is the best kind of friend to have.

How could I take away his fiancé? How do I tell him that the girl I'm in love with and fighting for is his girl?

And then there's Annabeth….

I'm ruining her marriage if I go through with what I want. Even if this is what she wants, does she deserve to be with someone who would ruin another person's, even a fried, to get what he wants?

"Don't you have anything to ask or say?" I asked inwardly to my conscious.

_I don't have to ask anything, you asking all the right questions._

"And what about the right answers to them"

_Ha, we both know we don't want to hear them, would hurt too much now wouldn't it_

You have no idea

…..

I headed back to Jason's room.

I decide there was no point in thinking of this right now. Who deserves what doesn't matter right now.

What matter right now is that we are all here for Jason and for him to get better.

I rounded the corner and saw Annabeth talking-well yelling at a man.

Trust me if Annabeth is going off you don't want to be near her at all, so I went back around the corner and listened.

"SO NOW YOU SHOW UP?" she yelled.

"Don't take that tone with me" the man replied coldly.

I sneaked a look at him. He wore an expensive looking suit and had the air of a man who is used to getting what he wants. His hair was greying and there was something familiar about him….

"I'll talk whatever way I-" she stared to roar.

"You are my daughter and will obey me young lady" he cut her off.

Insert *GASP*

Annabeth jaw clenched at the word "daughter".

"I'm not your daughter you piece off-"

"You should know now it is pointless to disobey me, when you moved away to that pathetic countryside to run away I found a way to bring you back" he muttered with a stone face.

Annabeth was shaking.

"If you hadn't come back who knew what harm would have come to that boy, Peter Jackson-"

"Percy" Annabeth said and her fists clenched.

"Yes, him, now I understand you have been seeing him on campus," he continued "I hope you know what will happen if you try to….pick up what you left off?"

"How do you know that?" she gasped.

"I have a person very close to you keeping an eye on you" he said checking his watch.

"Now I must be off, Jason will recover and I hope that you understand what will happen to Percy if you disobey?"

Annabeth was visibly shaking now… "Yes I understand" she breathed out.

"Very good, you will marry Jason for the good of our family. This is how we ensure ties to his family and cementing our partnership" he smiled triumphantly.

He walked away and left.

Annabeth sank to the ground and I could hear her quietly crying.

I stood back there in the corner frozen, my fist had clenched on to one of the coffee cups and it was crushed. Coffee spilled over my hand and burned but it was nothing.

Nothing compared to the endless rage that burned at what I had heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh...someone's gonna get it! :P<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed that and I'm already working on next chapter**

**I probably don't say this enough but thanks for all the reviews guys :)**

**Keeps me going and I hope you guys will continue to enjoy this! :D**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Tranquil Moments

**HELLO FANCTION!**

***ducks for cover as grenade goes off*  
><strong>

**Ok I deserved that for not updating XD but I have had a huge writers block, been busy etc.  
><strong>

**But looks like I'm back and with a couple of ideas.  
><strong>

**I didn't have time to edit this one too much so apologize in advance. ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I jolt awake and look around, my eyes trying to adjust to the dim lighting.<p>

I hear the steady beating of Jason's heart monitor and the sound of cars passing by the hospital in the morning rush. I look at my watch and it is just a bit over 6:00am.

Leaning back into the sofa and I slept in I rubbed my face trying to not think about what happened last night. Of course what happened comes flooding back into my thoughts. I try to block out what happened…too late.

…..

After her dad left I remember her sitting on the floor crying.

I waited behind the corner until she collected herself and went back into the room. After ten minutes or so passed I went back into the room.

She was sitting on one of the sofas with her arms around her knees. She looked so hurt and scared, I wanted to put my arms around her and tell her I heard everything and that I am not mad at her for what she did. That I love her and that I will always take care of her.

But of course I didn't.

How would she react? What if she was outraged and decided to push me further away?

I am such a coward.

I turn quickly and sit in another chair so I don't see her face.

Now isn't the time, I guess, right now all I can do is wait.

"Weren't you going to get some coffee?" asked Annabeth breaking my thoughts.

I immediately stiffened "There was a huge line so I decided to wait".

She just nodded and went back to looking at Jason.

A couple of hours passed by and I started to get tired the adrenaline rush was wearing off. I remember almost falling asleep till someone cleared their throat loudly.

I sat up straight quickly and rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing anything.

Annabeth's father was standing on the other side of Jason's bed.

Red. That is all I saw.

Blinding rage replaced my state of grogginess.

"Annabeth," he said with a smile though his eyes were cold as ice "come home and rest".

He shifted his gaze over to me "Your _friend _here can look after Jason for us".

Annabeth was shaking like a leaf and so were my hands.

_Easy now….Easy…_

"Ah and what is your name young man?" he said extending his hand "I am Annabeth's father"

His smile was almost taunting.

"Jackson…Percy" I almost spat out. I shook his hand and had to resist the urge to crush his fingers.

"You don't mind looking after him do you?"

I glanced at Annabeth who had gone as still as stone.

"Yeah sure" I said.

"Good" he gave one last look as Jason and said "come along" to Annabeth and left.

Annabeth got up and collected her things. I closed my eyes to avoid looking at her and because I was about to pass out from exhaustion.

I heard the sound of quick footsteps and was hugged my something warm.

"Thank you" she whispered in my ear.

My eyes flew open but all I caught was a glimpse of blonde hair.

…..

What I a night I thought to myself. Hard to believe that a few hours ago I was trying to review stuff I didn't pay attention to in class.

I stretched and went to the window. I put my head on the cool glass and decided something.

When Jason wakes up I am going to tell him everything about my past with Annabeth. That I am going to take her back no matter what even if she is engaged to him.

I'll protect her from her father, he can threaten and throw anything at me but I will keep he safe and happy.

I will love her to no end.

I dedicated this peaceful silence to memory because a feeling tells me that I would not have many more.

The traffic had died down and even Jason's machines were silent except for a low constant hum.

I whipped around and saw a flat line on Jason's heart monitor.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER FOR THE WIN!<strong>

**Think of this as a trial chapter for me to get back into the swing of things.  
><strong>

**Will try to get you some longer chapters and more romance but have to build up to it!  
><strong>

**Anyways let me know what you think! REVIEW!  
><strong>


	18. Author's Note

Hey guys I know it has been a while. The story isn't dead, well not completely anyway haha. I just hit a huge writers block and lost my inspiration a bit BUT it will come back and so will this story. Just give me some time already half way through the next chapter. Sit tight and throw me some more ideas.

Happy holidays to you all!


End file.
